


Black Nails and Thick Thighs

by phandomsub



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Feminization, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomsub/pseuds/phandomsub
Summary: When Dan grows his nails out to paint them it sparks a chain-reaction of fantasies in Phil’s head.





	Black Nails and Thick Thighs

The idea first comes to Phil after a lapse in his usual anti-gender-role mindset. Normally, he sees these lingering effects of years of conditioning as problematic, but in this case…well, he’s going to give this one a free pass.

It happens when he walks into the lounge room one afternoon, where he finds Dan sat on the couch, eyes flicking between a midday rerun of some cooking show and the nailfile he’s working on his right hand. As Phil drifts past him into the kitchen to make their 12 PM coffee, he assumes Dan is filing his nails down. He’s noticed them getting a little on the long side recently, but it hadn’t really struck him as strange, since Dan has never been the best at staying on top of self-care. When he returns to the lounge to hand Dan his mug, however, the nails that clink against it are no shorter than before, but instead have been shaped into delicate ovals. Phil stares at them for a moment, blinking as Dan takes a sip of coffee.

‘Aren’t you going to cut them?’ Phil asks, casually.

It takes Dan a second to understand what Phil means, what with his flatlining caffeine levels and half his attention still being on the telly. After a moment and another mouthful of coffee, he shakes his head.

‘Nah,’ he says. ‘Gonna grow them out so I can paint them better.’

‘Oh,’ Phil says, and then, without thinking, adds, ‘isn’t that a bit girly?’

And there it is – society’s illogical ingrained beliefs tripping him up, taking advantage of him while he’s weak. Dan gives him a fleeting look, confusion creasing between his brows, clearly not expecting those words from someone like Phil.

‘Boys can paint their nails too, Phil,’ he says.

‘Right, yeah, I know,’ Phil laughs, shaking his head at himself with a smile. ‘I don’t know why I even said that.’

‘That good old brainwashing, huh?’ Dan jokes, smiling back as he shuffles up the couch to make room, before turning back to the TV. ‘Now sit down and shut up, I think Deborah is going to cry again.’

 

~*~*~

 

Like most mistakes he makes, the comment about Dan’s nails comes back to Phil when he’s lying in bed that night. He doesn’t necessarily feel embarrassed about it – mostly he’s just grateful that he only made the stupid slip in front of his understanding best friend, opposed to thousands of people on a livestream, or something. A tiny fuck-up like this would never cause a rift between himself and Dan, but it seems to have created a rather large one in his own mind. Somehow, the incident has escalated on a haywire train of thought; it’s crossed wires in his brain between his mental image of Dan and the concept of _girly_ and is sparking scenarios far past nail-painting that Phil has most certainly never considered before.

It’s not as if Phil has never viewed Dan in a sexual light, or anything – he’s done much more than just look at him like that, actually. Their relationship is one that should be complicated, but isn’t. They’re not a couple, but they do most of the things the average couple does, including the occasional fuck. They’re not exclusive, yet neither of them are actively seeking any outside attention. Sometimes they sleep in separate beds and sometimes they don’t. It should be confusing, but it isn’t – it’s just them. So, no, Phil lying awake thinking about Dan sexually isn’t a first. Him lying awake thinking about Dan in short skirts and skimpy lingerie, however…that’s a different story.

It’s slightly alarming how quickly he gets hard at the thought. There’s something about Dan’s soft body dressed in lace that just drives Phil crazy, apparently. He thinks about running his hands over him, about slipping them up under a pleated skirt and brushing Dan’s tiny panties, as one finds its way into his own pyjama bottoms. He thinks about Dan with ruby red lips that match his painted fingernails, of calling him _princess_ and a _good girl_ , as he starts to fist his already-leaking dick. Phil starts to pant as he imagines the sweet sounds Dan would make as his knickers are pushed aside and a thick cock is slid into his wet pussy, those long, sharp nails tearing up his back as Phil fucks into him. The shiver that runs through his body is unexpected, yet extremely welcome, and it’s by the far the best Phil has felt while touching himself since discovering his tentacle kink a few years back.

The Dan in Phil’s mind rides him as he jacks off; he’s topless, spare the tiny black bra, and Phil wonders – Dan’s gained weight since the last time he’s seen him naked, would his new chest actually fill one out? One with two small cups that would cradle the soft mounds, would hoist them up like proper tits for Phil to grab and squeeze and fondle and pull out of the pretty lace so he could watch them jiggle as–

Phil comes, hard and heavy in his hand, with a long, low moan. The orgasm that tears through his body wrenches his hips up off the bed and they stutter with erratic thrusts, like his cock thinks it’s actually burying his seed deep in Dan’s tight pussy, instead of between his own fingers. Once spent, they collapse back to the mattress. The comedown is slow and for a few moments Phil just lays there, breathing heavily, before the inevitable twinge of shame and _what the actual fuck_ sinks in. He wipes the cooling come off with a tissue from his beside-table and tosses it towards his bin – missing horrifically – before curling up in his doona and telling himself he won’t be thinking about feminising his male best friend again.

 

~*~*~

 

Phil does, in fact, think about it again. It’s basically _all_ he can think about for the next few days. Dan walking around the flat on laundry day in no pants and a too-tight singlet really doesn’t help, either, not only flaunting his thick, shapely legs, but emphasising just how soft his edges have become, the top clinging to him in ways it never used to. Honestly, he’s practically begging to be wanked over when he goes around like that. Well, that’s what Phil tells himself when he finds his hand down his pants again, anyway.

He makes the decision to keep his new-found kink to himself – for as long as he can keep anything a secret from Dan, at least. He’s not entirely sure what the younger boys’ reaction would be; it’s not like Dan is without his own questionable fetishes, and considering Phil’s caught him scrolling past a gif of a girl getting double-fisted without so much as blinking before, he’s _pretty sure_ it would be a mild one, but isn’t positive. He’s even less sure of what he expects Dan to do with the information even if he _does_ take it well – dressing up in lace panties and letting Phil call him Babygirl seems a tad bit…. _excessive_ , for their more-than-best-friends-but-not-quite-a-couple relationship, but, at the same time, they’ve never exactly followed any normal rules. Yeah, it’s _definitely_ less hassle just to hold onto it for masturbatory purposes – or it seems that’s the case, until Dan actually gets around to painting his nails.

Phil doesn’t notice at first. He pads downstairs after spending hours in the study, taking a well-deserved break from editing by floating listlessly into the lounge, where he finds Dan in his usual spot on the couch. He’s wearing his big Vetements hoodie, its black hem resting high on his bare, milky-white thighs, laptop balanced on top of them. There’s some strange arty video playing on the screen and it takes the couch cushion dipping when Phil sits down for Dan to realise he’s there.

‘Oh, hi,’ he chirps, pulling out his headphone by their cord. ‘You done?’

‘Not yet,’ Phil says. ‘Just taking a break. What are you watching?’

‘Just fell down a YouTube hole,’ Dan says, hitting space to pause the video and shifting his MacBook off his lap onto the coffee table. ‘But hey, look what I did.’

Dan holds his right hand towards Phil, the very tips of his fingers jutting out from beneath the long sleeve. Dan’s manicured fingernails shine dimly with a layer of glossy black nail-polish. Phil stares, transfixed. He slowly raises his own hand to hook under Dan’s first knuckles, urging them closer to his face.

‘What do you think? I fucked up my left a bit, but these turned out decent.’

‘They’re so pretty,’ Phil near-on gushes at how lovely they are, all done up so nicely; his mind is instantly plagued by how lovely the rest of Dan would look if it was done up, too.

‘Yeah?’ Dan presses. ‘Not too shiny or anything?’

Phil looks up from Dan’s hand but still keeps it close as his eyes meet a pair of dark browns. They lock together, unblinking for just a second, and in that short time Dan’s eyes convey so many things, all of which are familiar and safe. The sensation it brings isn’t exactly an irresistible pull, but more of a placated feeling of _fuck it, it’s just Dan, go for it._

‘So pretty,’ Phil repeats, voice dropping. He keeps eye-contact as he leans forward to press a kiss across three of Dan’s fingertips, before whispering softly against them. ‘Such pretty nails for a pretty girl.’

Dan’s quiet laugh is genuine, albeit slightly sceptical as he searches Phil’s face for a link between the supposed gag and his sultry tone.

‘Officer gender-roles-Lester at it again,’ he quips, playing along with what he clearly assumes is a joke.

Phil doesn’t answer so much with words, mostly because he isn’t sure what he can say to convince Dan otherwise. Instead, he silently shifts his body to straddle him, taking up the free space on his lap. Dan’s full lips part gently, more stunned than anything, and his hand is lax as Phil moves it to rest on his shoulder, black nails contrasting against his light blue t-shirt.

‘Oh,’ Dan says, laughing a little again as he recovers from the unexpected change in mood. ‘One of those days, is it?’

Dan’s expression is content and trusting as he looks up the slight incline at Phil. His chubby cheeks are dented with deep dimples from his soft smile, pouty pink lips stretched across white teeth; with the sweet constellations of freckles on his face and the long lashes framing his pretty almond-shaped eyes, Phil wonders how he hadn’t thought of him like this earlier.

 ‘I’ve been thinking about your body so much lately,’ Phil says carefully, raking his eyes down Dan’s clothed chest – his heart begins to thud knowing what lies under it. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve touched it. It’s changed.’

‘Well, obviously,’ Dan says, rolling his eyes. ‘I’ve only been complaining about it for the last six months. Do you even listen?’

‘You shouldn’t complain,’ Phil says, glancing up at Dan’s face. ‘You look incredible. So good that I can’t get parts of you out of my head.’

‘What, my ass?’ Dan snickers, eyebrows rising.

‘No,’ Phil says, shaking his head with a smile. ‘You know I’ve _always_ been obsessed with your ass.’

‘Like what, then?’ Dan prompts.

‘Well, lots of things…’

Phil shifts back along Dan’s legs, perching closer to his knees and spreading his own wider so he can glimpse the pressed thighs beneath him. He slips a hand down into the warm space, running his fingers against the smooth, plush skin; Dan’s breathing labours a little as he skims the crease between them.

‘Like your thighs, for instance,’ he says, stroking them adoringly. ‘They’ve gotten so thick. So curvy.’

‘You like them l-like this?’ Dan asks, surprised, stuttering mildly as Phil brushes the seam of his underwear.

‘Mhm,’ Phil hums distractedly, as he caresses Dan.

Dan inhales deeply as Phil’s hand starts to travel further upwards, but instead of going for his crotch, it slides up onto the material of his hoodie. Phil pushes it higher, inching slowly along cotton, until it comes to rest on one voluptuous hip. His left hand attaches to the other and he cups them, fingers flexing, pushing lightly into the plump flesh beneath the expensive clothing.

‘And your hips – God, your hips,’ he says. ‘So full. So good to hold onto.’

Dan makes a soft sound in the back of his throat as Phil grips them tighter, his legs twitching weakly underneath the older man. He quickly releases them, feeling Dan’s lungs fill with air as his nimble fingers crawl around to knead against his soft stomach.

‘And your precious, little tummy, too,’ Phil says, revelling in the heat that radiates from it.

Dan makes another small noise, as if he’s about to protest, but then Phil’s hands are moving again. He glimpses up as he goes, noting with delight the way Dan’s eyelids flutter at the attention. Phil knows how to get Dan going, knows how much he adores the praise. He also knows how agreeable Dan is when he’s like this – Phil’s heart pounds, hoping it’s enough to save him from embarrassment. The desire that flares in his gut at having Dan slip into submission beneath him is enough to override any hesitation he feels. It spikes into full-blown arousal as he thinks, _this is it._

‘But you know what I’ve been thinking about most?’ Phil asks huskily, palms sliding teasingly slow up Dan’s front. ‘What I’ve been dying to play with?’

Swallowing thickly, Dan stares at Phil through hooded eyes for a moment before replying.

‘What?’

Dan gasps, sharp and shocked, as Phil cradles the small mounds high on his chest. Holding onto them, he leans forward to hover his lips by Dan’s ear, feeling the brunet tense up beneath him.

‘Your little tits,’ he whispers, squeezing them, and Dan outright squeaks.

‘Phil,’ he chokes, sounding a little unsure, a little insecure, and very, very breathless. ‘I – what are–‘

‘They’re such nice tits,’ Phil continues, pulling back to gauge Dan’s reaction. ‘Small and perky. I’ve only seen them through your clothes, but I can tell. Bet they look even better without them, don’t they…Princess?’

Dan’s contorted facial expression is a familiar one – it’s of immense arousal, interweaved with bewilderment as to why he’s so damn turned on. Phil imagines he looked somewhat the same the first time Dan asked to ride him reverse-cowgirl while watching Hentai, at that point of realisation between giggling and coming hard when he discovered that _holy shit, I’m into this_. Dan certainly looks abashed, judging by the dark blush on his cheeks and the way his eyes have closed, but even so he sinks further into the couch in an unconscious relinquishment; Phil takes that as a very obvious green light. Thank God for that, too, because he’s so fucking horny over this that he can’t imagine stopping now that he’s started.

‘Phil,’ Dan huffs, squirming, ‘I’m – they’re not – _oh_.’

‘Shh, now,’ Phil hushes, moving his hands in little circles that make Dan’s breath catch. ‘Be a good girl, yeah?’

‘ _Ah_!’ Dan cries as Phil squeezes again, hips jerking hard, Phil’s weight the only thing keeping him grounded. ‘I’m…fuck–‘

‘Are you going to be my good girl, Dan?’ Phil questions, moving his thumbs to find Dan’s hardening nipples through the hoodie, then brushing over them, back and forth, until Dan lets out a whine. ‘Hmm? Gonna be my sweet Princess?’

Dan draws in a shaky breath as Phil’s pointer fingers come down to pinch at his nipples, palms still scooping and pressing the docile skin around them. He stills completely for a beat, drowning in new sensation, and then his hands are sliding up and onto Phil’s back, pulling him in closer.

‘Yes,’ Dan says, voice breaking.

‘You gonna let me play with your pretty tits?’

Dan’s hips shudder again and Phil feels ten dull but long nails cut through his t-shirt.

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Dan all but moans, pressing his chest up harder against Phil’s hands.

‘Good,’ Phil says, before releasing them and letting his hands drop away.

Dan wriggles a little at the loss as Phil’s fingers dip to the hem of his hoodie, creeping surreptitiously underneath. The skin of Dan’s lower stomach blossoms with goose-bumps as Phil strokes at it, his cool knuckles skimming over the gentle arc of Dan’s tummy before flattening out again against his hot chest.

‘Phil,’ Dan gasps, as Phil cups his tits without the barrier of his jumper, arms pushed right up under it. ‘Oh, God.’

‘You like that?’ Phil gushes, hard cock surging at Dan’s reaction; he brushes his palms across Dan’s hard nipples, making him moan in earnest. ‘They’re so sensitive, aren’t they? Must feel so good to be touched here.’

‘Yes, fuck,’ Dan says, hairline starting to sweat. ‘Why does… _ah_ …don’t stop.’

‘Feel so good in my hands, too,’ Phil praises as he gropes at Dan’s lovely, warm chest, his cock swollen to the point of discomfort in his tight jeans. ‘So nice to hold.’

Dan is a flushed mess already, back arching and head tilting back. If he wasn’t so engrossed in the situation, Phil would be ecstatic that Dan is just as into it as he is – just as mindlessly turned on over Phil feeling him up like this. The weight of Dan in his hands is more than enough to erase any rational thought, though; all Phil can focus on is the nails sinking into his flesh and those gorgeous fucking tits.

‘Bet they’d feel even better in my mouth,’ he adds, tongue working alone as his mind is fried with endorphins; they urge him forward, to lean down and mouth hotly at one of Dan’s tits through his hoodie.

Dan whines, painted nails digging deeper into Phil’s back as he tries to buck up. The dull pain shoots another spark of red-hot arousal through Phil’s body; he groans, dick pulsing, and then he’s pulling back just enough to hurriedly work up the front of Dan’s jumper. He gets the thick material as far as his armpits, just high enough to get them out, exposed to the cool air of the lounge. Phil halts for only a moment, running his fingertips over them and revering at their beauty, before he’s swooping back in, attaching his mouth to Dan’s right nipple, fingers tugging harshly at the other.

‘Fuck,’ Dan heaves, shoulders pushing back, and Phil can feel the way his legs are trying to instinctively part beneath him. ‘Oh, shit – Phil, I’m so–‘

‘So perfect, pretty girl,’ Phil mumbles against Dan’s skin, tongue licking over the slight bow.

He takes its entirety into his mouth, humming pleasantly as Dan moans, sucking, then sighing when he feels it swell just that little bit bigger. He laps his tongue against it, toying with the nipple, grazing it with his teeth, before kissing across to the other. He ravishes Dan’s chest with his mouth, whispering sweet compliments in between licks, until the younger boy is babbling. When he finally pulls away, Dan’s tits are glistening with his saliva.

‘Mm, taste so good,’ Phil pants, running his fingers through the wetness, over the tell-tale redness of a tender forming bruise under them. ‘Does your pussy taste this good, baby?’

Dan groans, nails biting and legs fighting to spread. Phil shifts his weight over onto one knee, allowing those pretty thighs to part, and slipping the other in between them, keeping them open. Dan’s body tries to rut forwards, but Phil’s leg is just too far out of reach to get friction on his obviously aching dick.

‘Look how worked up you are for me,’ Phil says, marvelling at the bulge in the front of Dan’s black boxer-briefs. ‘Do you want me to touch your princess parts, hmm? Make you feel good down there, too?’

‘Christ, yes,’ Dan breathes, eyes cracking open just enough to watch. ‘Please.’

‘Fuck, baby,’ Phil gushes as he presses a large hand to the front of Dan’s underwear, feeling the patch where his weeping cock has soaked through. ‘You’re so wet for me.’

The sound Dan makes is close to a sob, cock twitching violently under the heat of Phil’s palm, black nails coming up to tangle tightly in his hair.

‘Phil,’ he says, eyes dropping closed again. ‘I – I won’t–‘

‘Your sweet pussy is absolutely dripping, isn’t it?’ Phil teases, pressing harder.

He moves his thumb down to the wet patch, finding the sensitive head of Dan’s cock under it; it pulses, hot and leaking, as he rubs over it, again and again. Dan draws in a sharp breath, tearing at Phil’s hair as he lets out a high-pitched whine at the stimulation.

‘Such a pretty girl. Such a pretty, full body,’ Phil murmurs, deliriously high off how good Dan is for him, letting him touch him like this, reacting so well to those touches. ‘God, my cock is aching for your tight, wet cunt.’

‘Oh God, oh God, _Phil_ ,’ Dan cries, breathing becoming erratic as Phil continues to rub firmly over his cockhead, while his free hand comes up to play across his cute tits. ‘I’m not – I’m not gonna…’

‘Bet it would take it so well. Would swallow my cock so greedily,’ Phil says. ‘Fuck, baby, your pussy would feel so good. Would milk me, make me come so hard, and I wouldn’t even pull out. I’d fuck it right up into you, I’d breed your sweet, little–‘

‘ _Fuck_!’ Dan screams, body quaking fiercely, nails scraping at Phil’s scalp; his voice cracks pathetically as he breaks off into little sobs of ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.’

Dan’s orgasm is everywhere – it resinates through his entire body, thrumming within his coiled muscles. His chest convulses, shuddering apart with loud, raw moans, and Phil can feel the hot, wet come that spills into his underwear, spreading and soaking through as his cock pulsates. He’s rubbing himself the best he can against Phil’s hand, crying out as he’s absolutely floored by the sheer intensity of it.

‘Oh God Phil, oh fuck,’ he pants, unhinged, confused, completely fallen apart, and it’s so incredibly hot. ‘What the fuck, what the _fuck_.’

‘Oh, my sweet Princess,’ Phil coos, hand coming up to cup Dan’s perspiring face. ‘So good, coming so quickly for me.’

As Dan gets a hold on his consciousness and breathing, his pink cheeks turn about five shades darker. His eyes flick open, hazy afterglow tainted at the edges with embarrassment, and his hands drop from Phil’s hair, quickly scurrying to the front of his pants instead. Phil moves to sit up on his knees properly, shifting both legs to balance on either side of Dan’s again. He watches as Dan fumbles with his zip, sighing with relief when he finally gets it undone and tugs them down just far enough to get his throbbing cock out.

‘Uh, feels good,’ he hums, hand moving up to rest in Dan’s curls as he watches the perfectly manicured hand wrap around his cock.

When Dan starts to jerk him off, the only thing more incredible than the sensation is the image – a gorgeous boy, flushed and embarrassed, with his hoodie rucked up to his armpits and his black nails flashing over the darkened skin. The sight has pre-come leaking from the head of Phil’s cock, dribbling onto Dan’s fingers as he pumps it, some spilling over to land on his stomach and stained underwear. It’s always such a wonderful thing, to see Dan with Phil’s dick in his hand, but those gorgeous, long nails make things so much better.

‘Shit, baby, a bit faster,’ Phil urges, moaning as Dan complies.

Dan’s good at handjobs, as far as handjobs go. He’s got skilled fingers that know their way around a cock, but also pretty poor wrists – probably from years of twisting them in ways they’re not supposed to bend. It’s more of a blessing than a curse in Phil’s circumstance, though, because barely three minutes later, Dan’s shuffling down the couch and leaning forward to take it into his mouth instead.

‘Oh,’ Phil sighs, pushing his hips forward to slide it deeper into Dan’s wet, hot mouth.

Dan hums, eyelids fluttering like they always do as he starts to move his head. He presses forward, taking it all in, until the tip of Phil’s cock is breaching the very back of his throat, and then he’s pulling back off. He starts slow, drawing his tight lips along the hot flesh, slicking it up with the talented tongue that follows. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, swallowing so his throat constricts in the most delicious way possible. He drags out his lower lip against the pulsing vein that runs along the underside. Every move makes Phil shudder down to his bones. Dan may be good at handjobs, but he’s fucking incredible at blowjobs.

‘Ah, Princess, so good,’ he says, pleasure erupting in every nerve as Dan starts to speed up. ‘Such a lovely mouth.’

Dan gurgles something around him, more than likely a pleased moan at the encouragement. He brings a hand back up to wrap around the wet base of Phil’s cock, working it in loose twists as he focuses on the head. He sucks hard, moving his mouth over it fast, tonguing at the slit and the wonderful spot just underneath. Phil fights to hold back, but it just feels too fucking good – he thrusts forward, moaning as Dan gags on his cock.

‘S-Sorry, baby,’ he grunts, head dropping forward,  damp fringe falling in his eyes. ‘You just…so good, such a good girl.’

And that is most definitely a moan. Dan’s free hand latches onto Phil’s hip, nails digging into whatever skin they can reach to keep him still. He’s blowing him more feverously than Phil can remember and it’s making his toes curl, sending sparks up his spine and releasing fireworks in his gut. Dan’s plump lips are drooling, spit rolling down his chin from his determined intensity, and Phil can’t help but use it. He swipes his fingers through it, coating them with slick saliva, before reaching down to rub them over one of Dan’s drying, abused tits.

The noise Dan makes is guttural, turned animal by the thick cock in his mouth, and the vibrations tear something equally as powerful from Phil’s chest. The heat in his gut rises like the tide, fast and unstoppable, swallowing everything in its path. He’s never been this turned on, this close to the finish-line so fast. He’s delirious with how hot this is and how fantastic Dan’s mouth is and what a good little girl he is. His head is spinning, thighs are shaking, and he’s going to come.

‘Ah, _fuck_ , Dan,’ he cries, hips shuddering. ‘Gonna come, gonna come.’

Dan makes an affirmative noise, hand and mouth moving more pointedly, but Phil stops him.

‘W-Wait…wait, baby, pull off,’ he heaves.

Dan’s eyes open, looking up at him with wonder as he lets go of Phil’s cock. He slowly pulls off, a string of saliva stretching between his lips and the head, and it takes his own tight grip around the base for Phil to stop himself coming on his face.

‘What?’ Dan rasps.

Phil breathes heavily for a moment, getting his bearings and swallowing the thickness in his mouth before asking, ‘can I come on your tits?’

Dan looks as if he’s just about to get hard again at the mere words. His entire body quakes, pupils dilating obscenely as he nods vigorously. Immediately, he’s dropping back to lean against the couch, tugging up his hoodie where it’s slipped down, exposing the small mounds again. Phil takes one in his left hand, squeezing it gently as he starts to jerk his soaking cock with his right. He hiccups a moan as his body is jumpstarted back to that wonderful place, teetering on the edge of orgasm. His body is on fire, begging to come, and between the sight of Dan waiting for it and five pumps of his dick, he’s tipping over the edge.

Phil comes hard, moaning and gasping through it as white gushes out onto Dan’s chest. It shakes him apart, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through him. He struggles to keep his eyes open, to watch his come drip perfectly down over Dan’s sensitive nipple. Dan whines below him, his noises mingling with Phil’s, and then Phil is spent and lurching forwards, catching himself on the back of the couch with a quick move of his hand.

‘Jesus fuck, oh fuck, oh Dan, oh _God_ ,’ he pants, eyes slipping shut as he bathes in the aftermath.

‘Holy fucking shit,’ Dan says, shuffling up so he can support Phil’s weightless body. ‘That…what the _fuck_ was that, Phil?’

‘I dunno,’ he gasps, taking in deep breaths. ‘Amazing?’

‘Well, yeah,’ Dan agrees. ‘But how was that even…fuck.’

Feeling some strength creep back into his gelatinised bones, Phil shuffles his body off of Dan, tipping over and collapsing onto the couch beside him. He opens his eyes, looking at the boy who appears to be very thoroughly wrecked, spare the bright glint in his irises that never seems to go out.

‘You like to be feminised, apparently,’ Phil says, managing a cheeky, self-satisfied grin.

‘Don’t you put this on me, Mr can-I-come-on-your-tits,’ Dan scoffs, hitting him playfully. ‘And speaking of, you better not have gotten any on my hoodie, or I’ll punch you in the ass.’

‘Totally worth it,’ Phil says, stifling a yawn; at Dan’s unimpressed look, he adds, ‘If I ruined it, I’ll get you a new one.’

‘Really?’ Dan asks, sounding surprised.

‘Yeah. How much can it be worth, anyway? Forty, fifty quid?’

‘Try over nine-hundred.’

Phil goes to yawn again just as Dan says that and ends up choking on it.

‘Are you mental?!’ he says, eyes wide. ‘Dan, that’s ridiculous.’

‘What?’ Dan says, affronted. ‘It’s designer!’

‘God, you’re such a brand slut.’

‘Hey!’ Dan whines. ‘You’ve already come all over me, you can’t keep on with that shit. At least not until next time.’

‘Aw, don’t worry, Danny,’ Phil says, patting a hand on Dan’s thigh. ‘Boys can be brand sluts too.’


End file.
